The Impression
Did you feel it too? Like little needles, pricking your brain? Come on, Dove. I’m trying to watch a movie with Romeo and put it out of my mind. Can’t you talk to Foxtrot about this? Fox saw it, but he didn’t feel it. Just answer the question and I’ll try and leave you alone. Piper helped herself to a few kernels of popcorn from the bowl Romeo held on his lap, laying her head against his shoulder as the images flickered on the screen. They were debriefed when they returned to the Spire and she wanted nothing more than to settle onto the small couch with her Alpha and push the New Way broadcast aside. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Dove, quite the opposite. It was Dove who helped mentor Piper when she was first bonded with Romeo and started leaving the Spire. But Dove was making forgetting about Logos impossible.Felt like when a limb falls asleep, not really painful, but bothersome like you’re being right now. Go think about something else, let me watch my movie. Yes! That was what I felt, and then my nose just started bleeding. I can’t help it, I keep thinking about those red eyes and that voice -- DOVE STOP. Piper’s body tensed and she rubbed her forehead. I don’t like what they said about the Spire, about our Alphas, what they’re insinuating. I’m angry and I’m worried, but Romeo said that it was just words from terrorists and I believe him. So stop. I’d like to think about something, anything else right now. Can’t we talk in the morning? Romeo glanced at Piper knowing full well there wasn’t much he was able to do. It was expected the chatter and gossip working its way like wildfire. So all his could do we be there. He put a protective are around his Neo. Piper relaxed into her Alpha’s half hug, sighing contently as Dove relented and left her be. -------------------------------------- It seemed like that’s all anyone did was talk about it, dwell on it and speculate. The broadcast - which the majority of them hadn’t even experienced, was the topic of conversation long after it appeared.. Mixes of curiosity, fear, excitement, just a range of emotions she hadn’t felt since the night the grid entered the Spire. You saw it, didn’t you, Piper? You and Romeo were out? I saw it, but don’t worry, it’s nothing OSEC can’t handle. Kite says that they may start letting more Neos out, just to prove the Spire isn’t holding anyone captive. Is that true? Do you think I’ll get out? It’s dangerous out there for unbonded Neos, Aric. That’s why we have the Spire in the first place, to protect us. Kite said the next attack is going to be on the Spire itself. Kite’s not even bonded, she didn’t see the message and she’s not as smart as she thinks she is. Romeo said not to worry, it’s not anything we can’t handle, I’m not worried. Of course. A different voice interrupted in a more sarcastic tone. If Romeo said it, it must be true. Alphas knows everything. All of you bonded, it gets tiresome. Stow it, Seliah, I’m in no mood for this today. “Don’t pay them any mind.” Wren said out loud as he and Lima sat down across from Romeo and Piper, dropping their trays of food to the table. “It’s all just pettiness. “Everyone’s a little on edge.” Piper said to Romeo, pointing to her head. And they shouldn’t be. OSEC hasn’t acknowledged this, we’re not on any sort of lockdown. Hear that Seliah? You can shove that up your-- Wren gently kicked Piper’s shin under the table. “They say Alphas are aggressive …” Lima said shaking his head at Wren. Romeo snorted. “Right? We get guns but no one seems to remember how Neo’s doesn’t even NEED a weapon.” He teased. Still, he wasn’t deaf and while he might not be privy to conversations as a whole he still could hear the talk that wasn’t being broadcast between Neo. In fact, most of the Alphas appeared unbothered by the talk! Among Alphas it was unsaid … a Neo with no Alpha could never understand the bond that forms when Alphas bond to a Neo. So to Romeo and Lima the chatter was the chatter of the ignorant and jealous. So why even be bothered by it. “And yet somehow we’re the ‘Jailers’.” Lima said rolling his eyes. Piper bristled at the term. “Assholes and elbows.” Romeo responded between bites. “Preach on brother.” Lima snickered. “The pups are all whipped up over it though…” He noted. “Oh to be young an unbonded again …” Romeo sighed. Piper raised an eyebrow giving a playful shove to her Alpha. “Is that so?” “So young …” Lima started. “So carefree …” Romeo chuckled. “So going to pay for those comments.” Piper replied with a smile. “Wren, I say we root for the pups this Blitz Bowl.” “Shit … are we the Vets now?” Lima blinked. “When did that happen ...” Romeo thought about for a moment. “Dunno but we’re salty as seawater buddy.” “Awe you’ll always be a puppy to me!” Foxtrot said ruffling Romeo head like he was kid as he passed by. “Wow … totally uncalled for.” Romeo said in a flat tone. “Yea Fox … were vets now … you can’t do that.” Lima said trying not to laugh. “You’ll always be a puppy to me too Lima.” Wren said batting his eyes playfully. “You know like that one time at the square …” “Shut it!” Lima said pointing his fork at Wren who simply chortled in response. “Oh, I’m finding out.” Piper warned with a laugh, dramatically placing two fingers to her temple, glad for the distraction the Alphas provided. “Romeo 457 - Sandpiper” the Radio clipped to the webbing on Romeo’s gear cracked and sparked to life, the monotone voice snapping all the OSEC present to. “Report for Possible 10-33, Lima 801 - Wren stand by for 10-59.” “...aaaannd it starts early today.” Romeo said getting up. “You owe me a story-” Piper told Wren, ignoring the questions that and disquieted thoughts from the nearby unbonded Neos. She and Romeo trashed the rest of their meals and headed down to be briefed. Minutes later they were on their way to the Body Shop to investigate possible Neophyte activity.